The Unusual Disney Resident
by Pearl Bramble of Willowbottom
Summary: The last trip Abigail expected herself to go on was the magical kingdom of Disney. She didn't sign up for larger than life characters, meeting her younger selves, dangerous adventure, unexpected romance, and more. Can Abigail survive a year in Disney as a writer?
1. Chapter 1

The Unusual Disney Resident Chapter One

Disney "The Unusual Disney Resident" Fan Fiction story written by Pearl Bramble of Willowbottom

**Author's Note: I've read a lot of Disney fan fiction and want to try my own hand at it. This story is inspired the most by Somewhere in Between. If you get a chance to you, should read it. While this story does have similarities to the one it's inspired by, don't worry, it's different. I'm sorry this first chapter is a bit slow and depressive. I have some background to reveal. Please note that I'm in college, so will be very busy studying for exams and completing assignments. I'll also need a little help, such as suggestions, in later chapters. A beta or story helper would be nice. As you can see, my first chapter is a little unclear, but I wasn't sure how to rewrite it. I'll be introducing Disney characters into my storyline as well as characters of my own creation, so any suggestions of who you want to see are welcome.**

Summary: The last trip Abigail expected herself to go on was the magical kingdom of Disney. She didn't sign up for larger than life characters, meeting her younger selves, dangerous adventure, unexpected romance, and more. Can Abigail survive a year in Disney as a writer?

The Unusual Disney Resident

Chapter One The Disney Assignment

When I was a little girl, my family went on one of the few vacations I remember taking part in while growing up. While at Disney Land, known as the happiest place on earth, and the one place I wanted to go to since I was five, I met Snow White, who kept on calling me princess, even though I insisted that I wasn't a princess. At that time, I thought that only grownups could be princesses, and to my eight year old eyes, the sixteen year olds were adults.

Now that I was older, I knew better. While I had always been an animal lover, and tried to be respectful and kind hearted to everyone I met, I still wasn't a princess. I wasn't considered the most beautiful person in my town, much less my state, only pretty. I've hardly ever been able to carry a tune, even though, ironically enough, I have a soprano voice. I avoided parties where I was sure to be in a large crowd and feel awkward and out of place. While I made sure that my clothes were clean and looked nice, I paid more attention to how comfortable they felt than how beautiful or fashionable they made me look.

Even worse, instead of being in the five feet range and one hundred twenty pounds, I was four feet eleven inches, and my weight yo-yoed from eighty five to ninety five pounds, which was a mystery in itself, since no matter what I did, my weight always independently rebelled against my pleas for it to be constant. Because of these disadvantages, there was no way the Disney company would hire me as a costumed role-playing princess, unless if they wanted me to play as Minnie Mouse or Snow White. Not that I minded being Minnie Mouse or Snow White for a little while, but I suspected that the Minnie costume would get hot, and I'd probably faint from overheating because I'd be too afraid of telling anyone that there was a problem, for fear of being replaced. This would cause me to be replaced anyway, because I'd be considered unreliable and traumatic to kids because of it. If I can't play Minnie, why not Snow White, you ask?

Well, even though Snow White was a good, moral person, I personally just didn't admire her like I did Ariel, Belle and Jasmine, and later on, Tiana and Rapunzel. I secretly still loved the Disney Princesses though, even as a woman in my mid-twenties.

After finding out that I wasn't Disney Princess material, and would most likely just be a janitor or shop worker, I didn't ask my cousins for help in getting adjusted to California, make my own way in Florida, or fill out the online application. Instead, I stayed in Oklahoma and completed my bachelor's degree in the one talent I had that I was good at and loved, writing. Since then, I became one of the many writers' for a magazine, even though I hadn't taken any journalism classes. It sure was ironic how things worked out, but I loved my job, until my boss gave me an offer of a lifetime.

"Gail, since you're so good at writing about a variety of subjects, I'm assigning you to write about the cynicism of this world and the idealism of Disney. You'll be going to Disney for a year to study about the world of Disney, and at the end of the year will write an article about the idealism of the fantasy world that's portrayed from the movies and the cynicism of this world." Ms. Jones, a highly stylish lady that always wore the latest fashions, making me feel inadequate in her presence despite the self confidence I'd gained while in college, explained this as she sat on her throne like chair, surveying me with a superior air.

"You mean I'll be going to Disney World for a year to write about its idealism? I don't mean to be rude or offend you…if you'll allow me to be blunt with you…Why are you sending me to Disney World for a year when I can observe the park in a week?" The last thing I wanted to do was let my childhood learned bluntness get in my way by making myself on the receiving end of my bosses anger. At the same time, I was confused. Why would this assignment take longer than the usual ones? Most of the time, I'd be given a week to a month to complete an assignment, why would this one take a whole year.

"Because Disney is another world, different from ours, Gail, it isn't just a trip to the vacation spot in Florida." I didn't bother correcting my boss that my name wasn't Gail, even though I hated that name. People attempted to create a nickname out of my full name too many times for me to count. Feeling frustrated by this, I'd question why my parents named me Abigail, remembered why, and accepted the nicknames, even though it was annoying.

"What I want from you is to show our readers the darker side of Disney."

"Don't the Disney villains provide enough of that?" I asked, smirking at the satirical way my boss worded her suggestion.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear. I mean the other side of Disney. What darkness do the characters of good keep hidden? What gem of goodness do the villains not want anyone to know about? How different is Disney's idealistic side of life different from the cynicism we put upon ourselves when we stop being children and learn to live in the difficult real world as grownups where there's no magic and no happily ever after?"

Words such as pessimist and cynic immediately came to mind as I thought of ways to describe my boss, but I wisely kept my mouth shut. The last thing I needed was to be fired from my job or moved back down to a menial position just because I ran my mouth, I'd worked too hard trying to get to this position in the first place to lose it in one go with a few poorly chosen words.

"You can write about whatever you want to, as long as it sticks to those subjects I suggested. If you're writing is as good as it has been, you'll be promoted along with a raise. Now, you'll just need to concentrate on writing, because thanks to the generous support your boss through money, all of your expenses will be paid, including hotel, meals, medical expenses and emergencies." Ms. Jones added as I opened my mouth and tried to figure out my response between my shock at the advantages. After my brain started working, I had to prevent myself from telling my boss just what I thought of her. Thinking about my year long trip and freedom to write about any subject I chose kept me from losing my temper over her arrogant attitude.

"I'll expect you to be in here with all of your bags packed by tomorrow."

"That soon?" I gasped, trying to remember everything I'd need for a year long trip.

"Unless if you don't want the assignment," Ms. Jones added with a raise of her right trimmed eyebrow which made me wince when I thought of my bushy ones in comparison.

"I, I'll do my best," I stuttered out, trying to come to grips with the offer I was given.

"That's what I want to hear. I expect to see you here tomorrow, ready for the most important trip of your career." With those words, Ms. Jones pushed me out of her office and shut the door in my face.

As I stared at the door, then slowly walked back to my cubicle that was called an office, one question repeated itself in my mind. Disney was real?


	2. Chapter 2: The World of Disney

Chapter Two The World of Disney

I stared at the directions that were given to me. It said to drive my truck off the bridge right in the middle of it. Were these people nuts, were they trying to get me killed the first day there! This was suicide! Why should I drive my truck off a bridge into the middle of the lake below it? Did they want me to ruin my truck? Was this all one big joke? Shaking my head, I paid my toll, got on the highway, and made my way toward the bridge.

"This is crazy, why doesn't this place have another entrance, do you need to die to enter it?" I muttered to myself as I got on the bridge.

Driving to the middle of the road, I turned the front of my truck toward the east, prayed that I wouldn't smash my truck into someone else's vehicle along the way, and gunned the gas pedal. After about three honks from other cars, my truck crashed through the guardrail, and flew through the air. I closed my eyes, sure I was about to die.

I heard crackling and tinkling sounds, then a rush of wind pulling my truck and myself forward, but I didn't open my eyes, sure that those sounds were from crashing into the guardrail, glass breaking, and my truck sinking. Suddenly, several car and truck horns honked, making me jump so high that I nearly hit my head against the ceiling of the inside of my truck if it hadn't been for my seatbelt holding me down. Looking around, I noticed several angry cartoon characters glaring at me, honking their horns, and yelling me to get out of the way. I looked down at my hands and jumped as I noticed they were flat and peach colored with no sign on veins or bones along the back of my hands, even though they felt normal when I cautiously flexed them on the steering wheel.

"Hey, lady, move it!" A bipedal male cow who was dressed in overalls and a hat yelled beside me.

"Sorry!" I yelled back, cringing at the glare he was giving me.

Slowly pulling away from the road I'd landed on, which was difficult, since I was somehow facing the curb of the sidewalk, with everyone else facing me, I decided to stop by a large building with a half circle, and two little circles on top to ask for directions. This was made more difficult by the three near car accidents I barely missed, along with the large metal safes being dropped on the sidewalks, making the road I was driving tremble and shake. After parking my car, I walked into a large building with a desk beside the door.

"May I help you with something?" A white bipedal duck with a sky blue dress on and large bow in her hair asked. After getting over my shock at seeing a duck walk and talk like a human, which took about a minute, I asked if I could see Mickey Mouse.

"Of course! You must be the new resident! Please follow me. I'll take you to his office." Following the duck, I noticed an office a little ways from the desk that looked more like an old fashioned actor's make-up room. Beyond the office was a large restaurant area with several tables and chairs, a stage, and a large screen behind the stage.

"Mickey, the new resident is here!" the female duck exclaimed.

A bipedal, male mouse whose body was black, except for his face, wearing a black tuxedo over a white shirt and shiny black shoes strolled over to us. It was then that everything hit me. The building I'd just stepped into was the famous House of Mouse restaurant from the TV show, the female duck who'd just greeted me was Daisy, and the mouse reaching out his hand to shake mine was none other than the most famous Disney character of them all, Mickey Mouse.


	3. Chapter 3: The Good and the Bad

**Author's Note: I'm glad that everybody's enjoying my story so far. Thank you for favoriting, following and commenting on it. Just to give you a heads up, though, this'll be my last chapter for a few weeks. You see, I have exams to study for and jobs to hunt for, so until I get those things completed, I can't write anymore on this story until that's all taken care of. To complicate matters, other stories are begging for my attention, including a few that I want to publish someday. So, I'll be busy for a little while until I can get my life straightened around. In the meantime, please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think of it.**

Chapter Three Both Good and Bad

"Ahh, Gail, so glad you could make it, I've been expecting you of course and you came right on time! We can get your application to you, you'll fill it out, and we can get you settled in no time!" Mickey exclaimed, shaking my hand vigorously with one hand, and handing me a piece of paper with another.

"Uhh, thanks." I replied, too shocked at the famous mouse's energy being sent my way to correct his mispronunciation of my name. "Thank you Ms. Jones, for letting me be known for my most hated version of my name. Why can't I be known as Abigail, or Abby, those are way better names than Gail. Maybe I should just change my name and be done with it," I muttered as I took out a pencil from the inner zippered pocket of my purse and ignored the number 2, sharpened, new looking pencil.

The application looked like the kind I filled out when I got my apartment. After carefully reading through the qualifications, despite Mickey's protests to hurry up and sign the gosh darn papers already, I got to the end of the four pages. The last page looked identical to the one I completed when I started working for Ms. Jones. Name, birth date, qualifications, they were all there. Why Ms. Jones didn't take care of this part of the trip, I didn't know. Maybe Disney required the individual in person to fill out these questions.

It wasn't until I got to the middle of the page that my eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Is there a problem?" Mickey asked as I gave him a skeptical look.

"This is a personal question," I reminded the mouse as I pointed to the question that asked for relationship status.

"Oh, we just need to know if you're married, single, divorced or widowed so that we don't mistakenly break your vows with your one true love."

"Okay…I'm single," I replied, writing the word on the application as I said it.

"How old are you?" Mickey asked, giving me a questioning look.

"Twenty six, why do you ask?" I questioned curiously.

Mickey stared at me in shock, as if I told him that I was a grown up in a child's body.

"Twenty six, you're twenty six and you're not married?"

"It's not like I haven't dated, I just haven't found the right man for me," I snapped, feeling frustrated with where this conversation was going.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I broke up with my latest boyfriend last year." Why should this matter to Mickey, I'm just living here, not looking for true love, I thought.

"You haven't shared true love's first kiss?" Mickey looked incredulous as he asked me this. I snorted at the question. I got tricked into kissing a boy when I was eleven out of my own stupidity, and allowed my second boyfriend in college to kiss me, even though I was trembling in fear as he did so. My fear of physical affection was what ended my latest romantic relationship, and my fear of all men didn't help my love life.

"Well, we'll need to introduce you to the Underdevelops right away!" Mickey exclaimed, rubbing his hands together while an excited gleam shined in his eyes. I watched the mouse nervously, feeling trepidation about what he was planning for me.

"What's the Underdevelops?" I asked cautiously.

"The Underdevelops are characters that haven't experienced true love or come up with an evil deed yet. Now don't you worry miss Gail, we'll set you up with an Underdeveloped Hero in no time at all!"

After filling out the rest of the questions, I came to the bottom one and stared at it. Hero or Villain, how was I supposed to answer that question? How was anyone supposed to answer whether they were heroes or villains, for that matter? There's good and bad in everyone. Not wanting to cause another conflict with Mickey, since my last question had him asking about my love life, and this one would have him delving into my personal values, I decided to answer this question myself.

Remembering the first time I found out that there's good and bad in everyone, I wrote about my experience of letting a classmate who was my age and known as the toughest girl physically in my grade borrow my new book, then brought it back. Using the back of the application to finish my story with how we became acquaintances and that I learned to see that there's good and bad in everybody, therefore could not answer the last question, because I possessed both positive and negative traits.

I handed the four pages to Mickey, who nodded his approval of my signatures and answers until he got to the last question. Mickey stared at the paper, curiously, then flipped it over and read the rest.

"Well, it's good to see that you've learned not to judge a book by its cover, but you still haven't answered the question," Mickey replied, handing the paper back to me as he did so.

"But I have, Mr. Mouse, I've learned that everyone has both good and bad in them, therefore I can't say that I'm wholly good or wholly bad, just like I explained on that paper."

"It seems to me that Miss Jo was good all along, she just needed a chance to show it, which you gave her. Your act of kindness shows that you're on the side of good. Now please, just answer yes."

"One act of kindness doesn't prove that I'm good, Mickey. Evil people can do good deeds, but they're still evil."

"Bad guys can't do good deeds, it's impossible for them to perform them. A good guy can perform bad deeds and change to a villain. A villain can do good and become a hero. But, a bad guy can't do good and remain a bad guy, it's just not how things are done."

"I'm sorry to have to disagree with you, Mr. Mouse, but I still stand by what I said on that questionnaire, I'm neither good or bad, I'm neutral," I replied, my voice taking on a firm tone.

"I think that you're good, you're simply in denial of the goodness that lies in you," Mickey commented, laying a gloved hand on mine and giving me a reassuring look.

"Now that you've got the application completed, where do you want to start first?" Mickey asked cautiously as he set my application aside.

"The Princess Lands," I replied before I could stop myself.

"Perfect! Most women like to visit the princesses first, so, I'll just send them a letter saying they'll be expecting a guest in a few minutes. Is there any particular princess that you want to stay with?"

"Belle," I replied, remembering that she was one of my favorites, before remembering that Belle lived in the mountains. Now, normally this wouldn't be a problem for most people, but I wasn't most people. For me, high mountains meant high altitude, high altitude meant breathing problems, and breathing problems meant low energy. 'Great,' I thought as Mickey started writing a letter on a stationary with a pink crown at the top, 'now what have I gotten myself into? I should have just chosen a place that has good climate, like the woods, or the sea.'

"Now, you'll be getting' your key from the butler and can ask him all the questions you wanna, have a swell time, good bye!" Mickey called, pushing me out of his office and slamming the door in my face.

Looking at the brochure I was handed on my out, I noticed the address and directions to the palace. Praying that I would not get lost, I started walking toward the direction of the several palaces surrounding Toon Town, realizing that this was going to be a long walk.


End file.
